


Stupid(Definitely Not)

by layla_inbibliomania



Series: Short PJO Drabbles [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Challenge Response, I'm Bad At Tagging, OTP Feels, back in time, leyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_inbibliomania/pseuds/layla_inbibliomania
Summary: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was not an idiot. Everybody knows this.Then comes along Leo Valdez who just rolls around in idiocy.They see their praetor smile for the first time and then- oh. Maybe Leo Valdez isn't as stupid as we thought.*i just suck at summaries it's not actually that bad(i think)*
Relationships: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez
Series: Short PJO Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095599
Kudos: 6





	Stupid(Definitely Not)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for Camp Jupiter: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Camp-Jupiter/226445/  
> Leyna because i ship it it and i actually like this one a lot so give it a read why don't you?

Reyna Ramírez-Arellano isn't stupid.

This is a fact that everyone knows. They wouldn't have elected her to be Praetor if she was. She's intelligent and cunning and thoughtful and it wasn't any miracle that Rome hasn't lost any battles as her charge.

Whenever she strode by in her armor, people would look at her in awe and little children would run up to her ask her for stories. However detached she may be with others, with little children she would always smile and settle down to tell them watered down versions of bloody battles and tips on how to properly wield a sword and whatnot. The children would always smile up at her and tell their parents when they got home that they would like to be just like Reyna.

Of course, being the first female praetor didn't come without hardships. People(mostly men) fought against her. Oh, how they fought. They fought and fought and fought till their throats were raw from all their yelling.

Reyna took all of it calmly. Then with a few sharp words she cut their argument down and really, it was no wonder the woman in the villages would look at her with admiration. She was their beacon of hope in the darkness that was inequality. Baby step by baby step she increased the power of a woman.

There will always be people who will look down upon females but all the mother's in the village look up at Reyna and think that while she's with us maybe, just maybe, our daughters can grow up in a world where they have importance.

No matter what they thought of Reyna(good or bad) nobody spoke a word to her. Until one day, when a Greek blacksmith moved into their quaint little town. Nobody spoke to him either. He was a _Greek_ for goodness's sake.

 _Maybe that's why they work so well together_ , the villagers mused. _They're both alone but maybe they like it. Maybe they like being alone_ together.

They stared as Reyna laughed openly at something Leo had said and their heart ached for them both when their beloved Praetor would have to return to the battlefield.

It wasn't always like that, no. There was a time whenever Leo approached Reyna she would scowl and threaten to run her sword through him. The villagers were amazed that she hadn't already. They figured that it was because of Leo's skills though because Greek or not, Leo Valdez was an excellent blacksmith.

 _Idiot Greek_ , they scolded in their minds. _Stay away from our Praetor. You must be mentally deficient if you don't already realize that our Praetor wants nothing to do with you._

They scowled and sneered at Leo, hoping that he would get the message and his stupidity would decease.

It was only when their Praetor finally smiled that they realized, _M_ _aybe Leo Valdez isn't as stupid as we thought._


End file.
